rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon City Yard Sale
The Moon City Yard Sale Although now living in Rkadia, most of the Rangers still had duties back on Earth that they needed to attend to. For this, they needed real life dollars to use back on Earth. The King of Moon City, Hex Moon did not like Rangers obsessing over real life money in day to day ranger activities, as the ticket currency should be the main focus. Still, his heart broke for the rangers who had day to day struggles with their money back on Earth. This is what brought on the idea for the Moon City Yard Sale! Once every couple of months, Moon City would shut down it's normal marketplace in favor of the select few ranger selling their Earthly goods for cash. The Yard Sale always takes place every other month, with a max of every two months. Always on a weekend, starting between 6:00 and 8:00 AM on Friday and ending at 11:59 PM on Sunday in the Central Standard Time Zone. Joining the Yard Sale The Yard Sale comes with a Three-Hundred (300) Ticket, entrance fee. This fee is deducted by the person running the yard sale the day the yard sale begins. If a ranger drops out four or more days before the yard sale begins, they do not have to pay the 300 ticket fee. If the ranger has items available but does not make a single sale, they will be refunded the ticket fee as well. A max of Twelve people are allowed to be in the Yard Sale during each sale period. To be approved you need to have the available funds to join, have been a member of Rkade Soup via the group page for three months, not have any form of Infraction or Mark at the time of joining, and you need to have been active in either your squad or the main page for at least three weeks out of the last month. Product and General Selling Rules ✖ The following items are prohibited ✖ ✖Medicine, drugs (both legal and illegal). ✖Tobacco or liquor products. This includes items that can be used with tobacco, such as a Hookah. This includes both in art form and real. ✖Real Food or drink of any kind. ✖Items that would be considered "Not Safe for Work" or "Not Suitable for Work" (NSFW) or anything that borderlines this or PDA, drinking, or other adult oriented themes. ✖Stolen items. ✖Live animals of any kind, taxidermy animals. The following is the General Rules for the Yard Sale ➢Photos of sales items need to be 1000x1000px (pixels) or smaller in size to reduce errors while uploading to the photo album for sales items. Traditional photos with the price are accepted but they also need to be sized down. If you are selling a lot of items please work to place more than one item on your sales sheet. This works best with adopts, and physical items. Items that exceed the 1000x1000px limit, or do not have a clear and solid price won't be accepted. ➢Bidding is not allowed, nor is holding. Selling is on a first comes first serves set. If someone wants an item and doesn't have the funds, and another person who does have the funds wants it, you'll need to sell to that person. Selling items that request quote inquiries will not be accepted either, with the only form of exception being quotes on minor extras, such as clothing changes, and complexity fees. ➢You will need to put your prices in USD. Rkade Soup Co. Works in the United States, making USD the currency used. You can however add other currencies on the sheet if you wish. A photo will be posted in the album comments with several currency exchange rates for common prices. ➢The sellers of the yard sale must join the yard sale chat and have their items ready by the deadline. They will need a picture of the item with the price written clearly on the item itself either physically or through a digital paint program. Items will not be accepted after the deadline date. ➢Each item will either need the name of the base maker (if using a F2U/P2U base) or the name/signature if the person selling is also the person who made the original art and/or base. ➢The Buyer and the Seller BOTH need to keep tabs on what they buy and sale. It is suggested to write it down. Album will be cleared as of Monday Morning to help ensure that you can get the info on who has bought from you. ➢If you have sold all of the item(s) on a image prior to the end of the yard sale you can ask that it be removed before the album clear, otherwise it will stay until the album clearing. ➢Any complaining or whining about a lack of sales may result in removal from the yard sale without a ticket refund. ➢Rangers are allowed, and encouraged to have special give-away or bonuses during the yard sale, as well as reducing your prices at any time! ➢Rangers can not raise prices of sale items once the sale goes life, they however my lower the price. It is encouraged to lower the prices when the yard sale is getting closer to the end. ➢You must remain in the yard sale chat the entire time, You are discouraged against muting it because you'll receive important information in it. If you have the chat muted and miss the deadline to post your products, you will not receive your fee, nor will your sales items be able to be accepted. ➢Do not post 'Ads' or reminders of your sales on the main page. if you have an ad or flash sale on a product, please post it On The Album Comments. If it's found off of the album comments it is subject to deletion. Yard Sale VIP Card In rare cases a Ranger rank or higher ranked member may receive a special VIP card that allows them a free guaranteed spot in the next Yard Sale, and a wave of the Yard Sale fee. This card can not be received by anyone in a higher position than a Squad Leader, meaning President, Crescent Lord, Nova Knight, Emperor, Empress, Queen, or King ranked members. Those who receive this card are chosen by the Crescent Lords and Nova Knights though being recognized for outstanding behaviour, which can include anything from an overwhelming amount of activity outside of the normal activity levels for the member, or going above and beyond with good deeds and aiding other members in activities, and in Very Rare occasions may be a Grand Prize for a Mega contest. This Card can only be granted a Max of three times a year in a mega contest. For those who get the card but do not wish to use it may cash it out to the Moon City Bank for 100 tickets within Seventy-Two (72) Hours of Receiving the card. This card can not be sold, traded, or gifted to other members. Choosing to keep the VIP card to use for the Yard Sale will place you into the chat as soon as the chats official opening begins. Pre-Order Slots Pre-order slots are available as soon as the Monday after the Yard Sale. You can Pre-Order a slot for 1200 (One Thousand, Two-Hundred) Tickets. You will only receive 30% of your tickets back if you opt out for a refund. A Total of 4 (four) Pre-order slots are available each session. This guarantees you a slot in the next yard sale. You will be placed in the next yard sale chat after the pre-order fee is removed, and the chat is made by person running the yard sale. The Chat will be made between Two weeks, and One month prior to the Actual Yard Sale Sign up. You will be able to post your products ahead of time if you wish at this time. Top Spots for Revenue The first Few product photos often get the most attention, much like the front page of a paper. The order of who's products are placed in the front range, however you may buy the "Top Spot" The bidding for this spot starts off at 25 tickets, and increases based on the bidder, The bid generally lasts no longer than twenty-four (24) hours. This simply allows the buyer to place the photos with their items for sale at the front of the list for everyone else to see during the Yard Sale. Joining the Yard Sale while Owing Art If you owe art within Rkade you may not be able to join the Yard Sale, this includes: ➢Owing art from a shop for over two (2) Months past the date it's due. ➢Owing art from personal orders inside of Rkade for over four (4) Months past the date it's due. ➢Owing art ordered by Kelly, Robby, Empress/Emperor, CL/NK for more than one (1) Month past the date it's due If you fall under this category, and attempt to join the yard sale, you'll be denied your request to join. Banning from The Yard Sale You're not very likely to find yourself banned from the Yard Sale, however that does not mean it's not possible that someone can be banned from the Yard Sale. Some of the things that can get you banned are listed below: ✕ If you're caught trying to sale items that are not allowed repetitively. This includes Stolen art, NSFW art, Medications, Drugs, etc. The amount of warnings are based on the severity of the case. This will get you a Permanent ban. ✕ Raging from the Yard Sale Chat Three times. This will get you a ban for the next four Yard Sales. ✕ If you argue or fight over the ruling made in the Yard Sale. If something was not allowed to be in the yard sale, or if an item was removed for not meeting the requirements, and there is continuous arguing or fighting over it, you'll receive a ban based on the conversation. This ban choice will be made by a Top Leader. ✕ Editing the Photo Album to add items to sell, or to remove someone else's sale items. This is a huge no, and can get you permanently banned from the yard sale. ✕ If you've been caught tracing, claiming art that isn't yours, or not crediting bases you'll be banned for a minimum of three Yard sale Periods. If a yard sale is going on and you're in it, you'll be removed from it. You'll also have to wait until after that yard sale session ends before your countdown starts. You may receive more than three yard sales if your offence was bad, or if you were aggressive, rude, or if you're denying overlay proof. The Group Page During the Yard Sale Because of the massive amount of spam during the Yard Sale weekend, rangers are advised to not post anything important or monumental during this weekend block. The post will most likely go unseen due to the spam of the Yard Sale. Making Sales During The Yard Sale Everyone who enters will want to make sales, it is up to you to make sure that you keep track of each sale you make. Monday the Album for the Sales items will be removed, making sure you have all of your sales written down before hand is very important. Not everyone makes a sale, sometimes rangers are unable to buy products. Rkade is not responsible for sales not made, but may refund you 300T if a sale is not made during this time. If you are caught lying about sales in order to get your tickets back you'll be banned from the yardsale for 3 sales. Some tips for making sales: *Listing your items at prices that rangers can afford. *Giving discounts, or bonuses for sales made. *Giving Tickets to buyers as a thank you for buying from you. *Discounting towards the last day or two of the sale.Category:Master List Category:Crescent Lords Category:Squad Leaders Category:Programs Category:Moon City